World at War
by RaversInTheUK
Summary: All Prussia wanted was to be a nation again, and with help from his brother and old ally Britain, he got his wish. However, the other countries aren't so happy about this arrangement. But not enough to start a war...right? T for safety. May be pairings in the future.
1. Prologue

**I, Rituk, promise that I do not own Hetalia, nor do I claim to own it. It is copyrighted by Hidekaz Himaruya. This is a non-profit fanfiction for the enjoyment of other Hetalians like myself.**

Old, rusty Air-Raid sirens left over from the Second World War let out an unearthly caterwaul that shattered the eardrums of the citizens of London. The people panicked and dashed out of their houses, holding their children and loved ones securely in their arms. They rushed towards the nearest Undergrounds and eventually spilled out onto the tracks, taking comfort in the knowledge that the trains would have stopped, their passengers and driver huddled in terror.

Suddenly, they heard a rumbling in the distance, and clutched each other even tighter, Tupolev Tu-22Ms, B-1B Lancers and Mil Mi-24s flying over the usually bustling city, wrecking everything and leaving the families fearing for their friends, homes and workplaces.

Finally, the All-Clear sirens rattled out their screechy wail, and the British walked out to observe what was left of their beloved capital city.

However, there was nothing but Buckingham Palace left.

A fearful silence echoed throughout the halls of the once proud and tall Buckingham Palace. The iconic building that once been so beautiful, was now ridden with ripped curtains, smashed windows and broken ornaments. The walls and fences were broken and splintered and the flora and fauna was black and burnt. The most famous home of the British Monarchy was now in disrepair, and the people of the Kingdom of the United British Isles could only stare.

**A/N:**

**Well, there's the Prologue. Intrigued? Well, that's good ;)**

**Stuff you may be interested in:**

**Air-Raid sirens and All-Clear sirens were used during the London Blitz to tell everyone when to go in and come out of their Anderson or Morrison shelters.**

**-Tupolev Tu-22Ms are Russian bombers.**

**-B-1B Lancers are American bombers.**

**-Mil Mi-24s are Hungarian attack helicopters that originate from Germany and the Soviet Union.**

**-Anderson and Morrison shelters were the names of the two types of bomb shelters used during the Blitz. Andersons were outside in gardens and Morrisons were inside sometimes used for tables. Morrisons were for people without gardens. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Rituk, out :D**


	2. Chapter Two

**See the Prologue for the disclaimer!**_  
_

_18:34 GMT_

_Glasgow, Scotland, Great Britain, UK, Europe_

In Glasgow, the rain was coming down in torrents.

The personification of Great Britain sighed, and took a sip from the can of Diet Coke he held in his shaking hand, wincing as the sharp bubbles rushed down his pained throat. His chest was on fire, and his eyes were stinging and watering. Setting the cup down, he slowly got up and limped towards the window, collapsing onto the window seat and burying his face in his hands as he re-counted the events that had happened just a few hours before.

To be honest, he wasn't really sure why and how it happened, and the events that occurred. All he remembered was the scent of blood, his screams and Alfred F. Jones, lying face down on the floor with blood streaming down his head, back, legs, and a steady pool growing from where his face was lying on the ground.

Finally, it became too much to bear. So he ran, and ran, and ran.

He ran until he reached Glasgow.

He ran so he could rid sadistic purple eyes, a blood stained lead pipe and a seemingly innocent child like smile from his mind.

XoXoX

_19:34 CEST_

_Berlin, Prussia, Europe_

Prussia sat on his bed, rubbing his face with his hands. He had spent the past hours compiling every single photo, word document, picture, video and blog post he could find on his laptop featuring America, though he doubted he had them all. America's death had come as a shock to all of them, but none so much as his ally Britain, if the screams of 'Stop!' had told him anything.

As much as he wanted too, he knew that he shouldn't call his _Vetter_. Britain probably had enough on his mind now…he always wanted to think when that happened.

Sighing slightly, the new nation decided that maybe calling Ireland would be the best option right now.

XoXoX

_18:34 IST_

_Dublin, Republic of Ireland, Ireland, Europe_

Ireland jumped at the sound of his home phone ringing, his eyes narrowing at the sudden intrusion. Who would be calling him at a time like this? Reaching out blindly, he felt around on his bedside table for the phone, finally grabbing it and answering the call.

"Hello?"

"_Bore da, Brother."_

XoXoX

_18:36 CEST_

_Berlin, Prussia, Europe_

"_Um…Hi, I'm sorry but I'm taking a call right now and am unable to talk to you. Please try again later, or leave a message stating your name, country and number and I'll try to get back to you."_

"…Damn Ireland, just when I want to talk to someone…wait, what about mein Bruder? Ugh, I'm an idiot…"

XoXoX

_19:34 EDT_

_Washington D.C., Columbia, USA, North America_

In the White House, there was panic.

"Where is America!?" shouted the President, looking furious.

"I don't know sir!" cried a secretary in panic.

Then, the phone rang.

XoXoX

_1:34 GMT_

_Glasgow, Scotland, Great Britain, UK, Europe_

Britain sat one his sofa next to Prussia, clutching a phone tightly. He had had a sleepless night, and had finally decided to make this call in 'The wee hours of the morning', as he had named it.

He dialled the number, and placed the receiver to his ear.

One ring, two rings, three rings.

"_Hello, you've reached the White House. How may I help you?"_

Britain took a shaky breath.

"Good Morning, well, I suppose it's Evening for you isn't it? Uh, my name's Arthur Kirk – actually, I'll be Alex Frix on there, won't I? Well, yes, anyway, please may I speak to the President, if it isn't much trouble?"

The secretary was silent for a moment.

"_Um…okay, let me just page you through."_

'Hold' music began to play, and Britain shot an uncertain look at Prussia, who squeezed his shoulder in reply.

"_Hello? Britain? This is the President speaking. Where's America?"_

"That's what I called to talk to you about Mr. President. We're afraid that he's been taken."

"_Taken? But by who?"_

Britain took a moment to compose himself, before finally answering:

"Me."

_**End of Chapter One**_

_****_**A/N: I'm sorry if the end seems rushed, I wasn't quite sure where to go with this chapter.  
**

**If the times seem weird to you, it's because here in the UK we use 24 hour time. So, it's 1 - 0 1 being 1am, 0 being midnight. 1pm for us is 13. Make sense?  
**

**And the time differences...ugh...so haaaaard ;A;  
**

**Drop me a review if you liked it please!  
**


End file.
